


Never

by Titti



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo reflects on his relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of Incest

_"If it were you, we would never leave."_

The words still make my eyes sting, but I can't let my father see how much they affect me, because he wouldn't understand. He would think that it's the reaction of a son getting closer to his father. He would be wrong.

I watch as his hand slides caringly over the consoles of the ship, the only thing he really loves, and I wish not for the first time that he would touch me that way, that he would love me that way.

He never will.

I can never let him know.


End file.
